Fragile Lives
by Janis B
Summary: Sydney and Gage try to balance home life with work
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This was written for the soul purpose of my entertainment. I lay no claim on Walker Texas Ranger or any of its characters.  
  
"Fragile Lives"  
  
By: Janis Boisclair jboisclair@rogers.com  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Christian Gage sat beside his father on the living room couch both fidgeted uncomfortably as they sat in their suits waiting for Sydney and Piper. Gage had stuck his finger in the collar of his shirt all ready trying to loosen his tie. He looked down at his son to find him doing the very same thing.  
  
Chris was a mirror image of his father from looks to personality the only things he inherited from his mother were her brown eyes and her stubborn tenacity. Now both father and son sat patiently waiting for his mother and sister.  
  
"Piper Lynn Gage," Sydney's voice could be heard down the hall.  
  
"Sounds like Piper is in trouble," Gage said to Chris.  
  
"Francis," Sydney called to her husband.  
  
"Real big trouble Dad," Chris said looking up at his father as he got up to see what the crisis was.  
  
He glanced at his watch knowing they should be getting in the car to head for the church. Today was Victoria Trivette's christening, Torrie was Jimmy and Erica's second child and if they didn't get a move on they were going to miss it.  
  
Gage walked down the hall to the bathroom where his wife and daughter were. Piper was the image of her mother. She had her mother's dark hair, dark complexion and temperament. She was also blessed with her father's blue eyes and smile. The fact that she was always in trouble could have come from either of them.  
  
Looking at his daughter Gage could hardly contain a laugh. Her hair stood straight up in front doomed to stay that way held there with a piece of chewing gum.  
  
"Did you give her gum?" Syd asked accusingly of Gage.  
  
"Maybe a small piece," Gage confessed wishing he had pleaded the fifth.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Syd questioned expecting an answer immediately.  
  
"I don't know Honey but it better be quick we should be going," Gage offered.  
  
Looking daggers at her husband Sydney reached for the scissors and as Gage helped hold the squirming child her mother trimmed the gum from her bangs.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
Syd, Gage and the children were the last to come in the church. Sydney walked in first holding Chris' hand while Gage came behind carrying Piper in his arms. Piper gave a small squeal causing all eyes to turn to her and her father as he brought his lips to her cheek kissing her and telling her shh at the same time.  
  
Quickly they slid in the seat behind Walker, Alex and Angela to sit next to Sydney and Chris. Alex turned in the seat motioning at Piper and gesturing at her forehead. Syd glared once more at Gage and mouthed the word gum to Alex who grinned back at Sydney. The music began to play signalling the congregation to stand and the service to begin. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Later At Erica and Jimmy Trivette's Home  
  
Gage stood with Walker at the corner of the patio watching the children play in the Trivette's yard. Jimmy had always claimed that someday he would have a spread like his partner instead he had settled for this huge old house, that needed a lot of renovations, that sat in a big old yard with lots of trees just made for kids.  
  
"I have something I want you and Sydney to look into undercover starting tomorrow," Walker was saying to Gage as Trivette joined them.  
  
"What's that Walker?" Gage asked turning his attention to his boss and away from the children.  
  
"The Tyler Mental Facility," Walker replied watching Gage's face.  
  
"And just what are we looking for?" Gage asked.  
  
"Abuse of the patients, especially the younger, prettier, female ones," Trivette answered for Walker. "There have been two deaths."  
  
Gage glanced at his wife she was talking with Erica and Alex. Younger, prettier, female ones he knew that is where Sydney came into this assignment.  
  
"We thought that you could pose as a married couple and your wife is suffering with a nervous breakdown. That way you can have her committed."  
  
"No way Walker," Gage interrupted standing firm. "If she is going in as a patient I'm going to be inside with her. There is no way I'm leaving her that vulnerable in a place like that. I want access to her at all times."  
  
Walker looked at Gage knowing how he felt, if it was Alex he would be feeling the same way he nodded his head revising his plan.  
  
"All right Gage we'll get you in working as an orderly at night, Trivette the same during the day shift. Sydney can pose as my wife and I'll sign her in," Walker told him easing his mind somewhat.  
  
Once again Gage fixed his gaze on Sydney she caught him this time and smiled at him wondering what the three of them had been talking about.  
  
"You want to explain it to Sydney and let me know later tonight what the two of you decide?" Walker asked.  
  
Turning to face his boss he shook his head yes, "I'll talk to her once the kids are in bed, then give you a call."  
  
The discussion ended with Angela Walker running to her father tears in her eyes crying, "Daddy, Daddy I'm never playing with Piper Gage again."  
  
Everyone was looking at Angela waiting for the explanation of what had happened, what Piper had done this time. Angela was sobbing now as Walker picked up the wailing child.  
  
"Why don't you want to play with Piper Angela?" Walker questioned trying to get to the bottom of things.  
  
"She's playing with the boys and when I told her to stop she threw a big clump of mud at me," wailed Angela, "Now my new dress is all mud."  
  
"I'm sure Mom can get it out," Walker soothed his daughter, while Gage stepped off the patio to find his.  
  
Piper sat a top of a big mud pile with Marcus Trivette and her brother Chris driving cars, smashing them into each other all three laughing and having a wonderful time. Gage smiled the new pale pink dress her mother had spent two weeks deciding on was totally covered in mud as was Piper.  
  
Suddenly Piper looked up and seeing her father shouted out, "Daddy," running to him her dirty little body wrapping around his leg.  
  
"Oh Piper Lynn," Gage moaned knowing his suit pants were going to look like her.  
  
"We're crashing cars Dad," Chris informed him.  
  
"I can see that but we need you back at the house for now," Gage told the boys taking Piper's little hand in his. "Chris can you and Marcus run ahead I need to speak with Piper for a minute."  
  
As the boys ran for the house Gage squatted down to Piper's level and taking her other hand asked, "You weren't very nice to Angela were you?"  
  
Piper remained silent looking down at her muddy shoes she didn't like it when Daddy was not pleased with her.  
  
"I don't think it was very nice to throw mud at her new dress do you?"  
  
Piper shook her head no kicking the toe of her shoe.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Say sorry," Piper replied.  
  
Taking her hand they walked towards the house.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Sydney had just finished washing the mud off her daughter and left her to play in the water while she picked up her new clothes and headed to the laundry room.  
  
"This dress is ruined I don't think I'll ever get all the mud out of it," she told Gage as she came into the kitchen where he sat reading the files Trivette had given him. Gage looked up and she held the little dress up for him to see.  
  
Smiling up at his wife he put his arm around her and hugged her to him as Syd sighed.  
  
"We can always get another dress," Gage told his wife.  
  
"I know," she replied her eyes catching the folders she asked, "What's all this?"  
  
"Our next case," Gage answered just as Piper called for Mom. "I'll go look after her," Gage smiled as his wife sank into a chair pulling a file in front of her.  
  
Standing at the bathroom door Gage watched his daughter for a moment. She lay on her tummy in the water taking big breaths and blowing bubbles with her nose. As she came up for air Gage walked into the room asking her if she was ready to get out.  
  
"Watch this Daddy," she responded once more submerging her face in the water and blowing with all her might.  
  
"Very good," her father praised her adding at the same time, "But aren't you afraid of scaring all the fish?"  
  
"There aren't any fish in here," she replied looking up at him with his own half grin.  
  
"All the same I think it is time you got out," he told her lifting her from the tub and wrapping her in a towel.  
  
Picking her up to carry her to her room she threw her little arms around his neck and kissed him whispering to him as she did, "I love you Daddy."  
  
Gage hugged his daughter back repeating the words to her wondering how this loving little bundle could find so much trouble. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
It was six fifteen P.M.; Walker pulled his truck to a stop in front of the gates at the Tyler Mental Facility and gave his name.  
  
"Sheldon, Sheldon," the guard repeated going down the list until he found the name. "Oh yes Mr. Sheldon your name is right here," he smiled pushing a button causing the gates to slide open.  
  
Walker tipped the front of his hat to the guard and drove in. Syd sat beside him looking straight ahead not saying a word.  
  
"Are you all right with this Sydney?" Walker asked a little concerned.  
  
"Of course not Walker I'm crazy remember," Syd replied still looking straight ahead.  
  
Walker half smiled. "Gage and Trivette are both positioned inside, don't take any unnecessary chances Sydney," Walker warned as he pulled up in front.  
  
"None," she replied keeping her eyes straight ahead.  
  
Getting out Walker went to Syd's side of the truck and opened her door he reached his hand in and helped her out. Taking her arm he let her lean against him, she clasped tightly to an old rag doll where her cell phone had been stashed. They entered the building stopping at the reception desk.  
  
"I'm Sam Sheldon," Walker told the nurse on the desk. "This is Amanda we have an appointment with Dr. Welsh."  
  
Sydney said nothing she stared straight ahead, clutching the doll.  
  
"Oh yes Mr. Sheldon Dr. Welsh is expecting you one minute," the nurse told them ringing Welsh's office.  
  
A moment later Dr. Welsh came to the front desk offering his hand to Walker. Walker took the doctor's hand, "Mr. Sheldon and this must be your wife Amanda." then he offered his hand to Sydney who just stared.  
  
"Dr. Welsh thank you so much for seeing us so quickly," Walker responded.  
  
"I've read Amanda's file and I feel she is in the right spot I'm sure we can help her," he told walker leading the way to his office.  
  
Taking Sydney by the elbow Walker once again guided her along, once inside Dr. Welsh's office he began to explain.  
  
"She used to be so alive doctor," Walker was saying, "We did everything together she was my whole life and when the baby came along we were on the top of the world. Our daughter was everything to us we both spoiled her right from the beginning, she ruled us until the accident." Walker paused for a moment before he continued, "I know Amanda blames herself but it is no ones fault. Amelia wandered off and down to the stables, she got into the coral just as something spooked the horses, Amanda got there just in time to see her trampled. I lost them both that day." Walker trailed off.  
  
"Tragedy often compounds more tragedy," Dr. Welsh offered in way of comfort adding, "I'm sure we are going to be able to turn things around for Amanda, it will take time. but I'm confident we will be able to get her past this and you will have your wife back."  
  
Walker nodded his head pulling Syd closer in a small hug kissing the top of her head. Syd remained emotionless clutching tighter to the doll.  
  
"Now Mr. Sheldon if I could get you to take Amanda's jewellery with you so nobody here thinks that they need to have it, just a precaution you understand," Welsh advised.  
  
Walker pulled Syd's hair to the side and unclasped the gold chain. A small cross and two small medallions hung from it. Each medallion represented her children with their birth dates inscribed on them. She flinched slightly she had never had it off since Gage had put it there right after Piper was born.  
  
Taking her hand Walker looked at her wedding rings, taking a deep breath he moved to take them from her finger. She pulled her hand away slightly softly crying, "Sam?"  
  
"It's just until you are well enough to come home Amanda," Walker told her. Sydney closed her eyes and Walker slipped her rings from her finger.  
  
Welsh buzzed the intercom asking for an orderly to be sent to his office to take Mrs. Sheldon to her room. A few minutes later Gage and a nurse appeared at the door.  
  
"Come on Mrs. Sheldon lets go," Nurse Hampton almost sarcastically said reaching out to grab her.  
  
Syd pushed back into Walker's arms turning towards his chest pretending fear.  
  
Gage glared at his co-worker and held his hand out to Syd saying at the same time, "It's all right Mrs. Sheldon we are just going to show you to your room."  
  
Syd looked shyly at her husband and slowly turning from Walker's arms took Gage's hand. He placed his hand under her elbow as Walker had and guided her from the room her doll held tight to her breast.  
  
Half way down the hall in the women's wing Nurse Hampton stopped them. She pulled towels and hospital clothes from a linen trolley tossing them at Gage.  
  
"You're so close to her you take her to the showers and make sure she is clean," she spat at Gage.  
  
"Isn't the female staff suppose to look after the female patients?" Gage asked.  
  
"Get real Williams," Hampton addressed him, "I don't know where you worked before but we are short staffed here we do all the jobs here. I could always see if Dawson is busy or not, he could give her, her shower."  
  
"That's all right," Gage told her, "I'm sure Mrs. Sheldon and I will get along fine."  
  
Nurse Hampton turned on her heel leaving Gage standing with Sydney. Taking hold of her arm Gage once again began leading her this time in the direction of the showers.  
  
Once inside Gage checked out the place and being satisfied no one was there flipped the lock on the door. Putting his arms around her he lightly kissed her asking if she was all right.  
  
"So far so good," she responded finding his lips to return the kiss.  
  
Gage reluctantly pulled himself away from his wife telling her to get in the shower and they'd talk. He turned the taps on as Syd began pulling her clothes off to step under the water.  
  
Smiling at the sight of her he began reciting what he knew, "Stay clear of Hampton, she's trouble, she likes to throw around her weight, more then likely she knows everything that goes on around here, but I think she is paid very well just to turn a blind eye to what happens.  
  
You are in Leigh-Ann Stratton's old room with Cecilia Martin. I don't know if you will be able to find out anything about Leigh-Ann from Cecilia or not. Be careful Syd just don't end up dead like Leigh-Ann," Gage cautioned before continuing, "Ron Dawson and Andy McCray are the other night time orderlies they can be pretty rough. Last night three girls were taken from their rooms and not returned until morning. The two of them had something to do with it."  
  
"Any idea where they were taken?" Syd asked shutting off the water.  
  
"Not yet I do know they were loaded into a van and taken off the premises," Gage told her handing her the hospital clothes.  
  
Syd quickly dressed as Gage put her own clothes in a plastic bag, once more pulling her doll to her breast she stood ready. Putting his finger under her chin Gage lifted her face for another quick kiss, then taking her arm turned the lock and opened the door leading Syd back out and towards her room.  
  
They stopped at the nurses' station long enough for Gage to hand the bag with Syd's clothes to Nurse Hampton who looked Syd up and down at the same time. Satisfied with what she saw she motioned Gage to take her to her room.  
  
"Get her settled for the night the day time crew can work on getting her into her routine," Hampton barked at him handing him a small cup with two capsules in it.  
  
"Those are her meds," Hampton again ordered, "Make sure she takes them I don't want my night ruined because somebody didn't take their meds."  
  
"Don't worry she'll get her meds," Gage told the head nurse taking the capsules from her and proceeding down the hall with Syd.  
  
Half way there a young girl came pushing her way out of one of the rooms with one of the other orderlies right behind her. She ran straight at Sydney grabbing her hair at the same time pulling her from Gage's hold. Quickly she brought a dinner knife to Syd's throat holding the point poised against the skin ready to jab it in.  
  
"Keep away from me Dawson," the girl screamed, "Or so help me I'll drive it into her throat. Keep away from me."  
  
"Maggie now put the knife down don't make things worse," Dawson was telling her advancing towards her.  
  
"I mean it Dawson keep away or I'll kill her," Maggie screamed again.  
  
Gage had worked his way behind Maggie and with one quick move grabbed her hand the knife clattering to the floor and freeing Syd. Both Dawson and Hampton moved in, while Dawson held her Hampton jabbed a syringe into her arm.  
  
"No, no, no, no." Maggie cried as the medication slowly began taking effect.  
  
Syd had moved to the far side of the hall, she sat on the floor rocking her doll her hair falling over her face humming to herself. Gage went to her whispering to her he asked if she was all right. She began shaking her head yes and Gage helped her to her feet moving her once again towards her room. The experience left both partners shaken. They faced life and death situations everyday but never anything like this. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Gage couldn't close the door behind the two of them fast enough. Syd couldn't help herself she collapsed against her husband.  
  
"Are you sure you are all right Syd?" Gage asked holding her tight.  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine. Gage we have to get to the bottom of this and fast so we can get out of here."  
  
"You are so right Shorty," Gage whispered back looking to where Cecilia Martin lay sleeping. "You better get into bed I'll be check on you a little later."  
  
Pulling back the bedclothes for her Syd slipped in and Gage drew the blankets round her. He let her fingers stroke her cheek and whispered to her to get some rest before he slipped back through the door.  
  
Syd lay quietly unable to sleep her mind went to Leigh-Ann Stratton. She was nineteen and had been here for the ten months when she had supposedly taken her own life. She was a college student, when she had a break up with her long time boyfriend the pressures had become too great and she had a breakdown ending up here. Two weeks before she had died she had contacted her father telling him that he had to get her out that it had become unbearable there. She told him she had to escape and help the others escape too. Alec Stratton had thought that it was just part of her illness, within two weeks she was dead.  
  
Being long time friends of Alex and Walker he had gone to them. It hadn't taken long for Trivette to find out that Leigh-Ann wasn't the first to commit suicide while she was a patient at the Tyler Facility.  
  
After what Syd had seen and heard tonight she could see how they had been driven to suicide.  
  
"You aren't sick are you?"  
  
It was a voice from the bed next to Syd it was Cecilia Martin. Syd remained silent.  
  
"I saw you with that new orderly you're friends. I'm taking a big chance here please tell me you are here to help put a stop to what is going on," Cecilia was pleading with Sydney now.  
  
"Cecilia," Sydney whispered deciding to take the gamble that she wanted to help. "Do you know why Leigh-Ann would have taken her life?"  
  
"Leigh-Ann didn't take her life she was fighting for her life and her baby's life."  
  
Cecilia didn't have time to say more suddenly the door flew open Ron Dawson stood there with Andy McCray. Dawson walked over beside Syd's bed turning on the lamp while McCray closed the door and joined him. Sydney lay curled up in a ball with her eyes closed the rag doll in her arms.  
  
"See Andy I told you she was pretty, like a little girl with her doll laying there," Dawson said running his fingers along her cheek.  
  
"Yeah she might work out if you keep your hands off her. We don't need another performance like with Maggie tonight," McCray warned.  
  
"Maggie just likes to dig her heels in everyone once in a while she just needs to be taught a good lesson that's all. Be reminded of how lucky she is and how good it can feel," Dawson chuckled as he added, "Besides it can be kind of exciting when they say no. Right Cecilia," he jeered looking over where she lay in her bed.  
  
The door swung open for a second time and Gage stood there. "Am I missing something?" he asked the other two.  
  
"No just admiring the new patient, just wondering if there is a real tiger hidden in there," Dawson smiled.  
  
"Well if there is it's going to be me that let's it loose," Gage informed the other two walking over to the bed. Going to the side where Syd's back was turned he reached out his hand stroking her neck. "I saw her first."  
  
"We'll see," Dawson mumbled.  
  
Gage's hand shot over Syd to grab Dawson by the throat as he repeated himself, "I saw her first. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Dawson shook his head yes while McCray stood silent in his own thoughts. He was going to have to look into this Williams. Dawson had been making a lot of mistakes lately it just might be time he had a new partner.  
  
"Come on let's go before Hampton starts looking for us," McCray urged Dawson.  
  
Gage loosened his gripe on Dawson and the two of them headed towards the door. McCray turned to ask, "You coming?"  
  
"Yeah in a minute."  
  
McCray shrugged and the two of them left shuffling out leaving Gage with Syd. Her eyes shot open and Gage put his finger on her lips.  
  
"Shh I'll be back soon."  
  
She shook her head slightly yes and he leaned across turning off the light before he left.  
  
"Cecilia?" Syd called out.  
  
"Later, not now it's too risky they're watching us," Cecilia replied immediately falling silent. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Rise and shine Amanda."  
  
Sydney opened her eyes to see Trivette standing there.  
  
"Your friend Williams has gone home so I'll be looking after you today I'm Brian Mitchell and my friends call me Mitch. Williams asked me to tell you he'd see you tonight," Trivette winked at her as he spoke.  
  
Syd remained silent looking straight ahead.  
  
"Okay then," Trivette continued getting no response, "We need to get moving Dr. Welsh is expecting you this morning. I'll leave you ladies to dress and be back in five minutes."  
  
As Jimmy closed the door Cecilia spoke, "Be careful Amanda don't trust Welsh, don't let him near you he's a murderer."  
  
"A murderer?" Syd asked as the door opened again and one of the day nurses came in.  
  
"Morning Cecilia," she greeted Syd's roommate, "And how are you this morning? It is a beautiful day maybe we'll go outside later. Are you ready?" she asked taking hold of Cecilia's arm and ushering you out.  
  
Trivette rapped lightly on the door again before entering and coming over to Sydney. "You are the lucky one today," he told her making small talk for the benefit of those listening, "Dr. Welsh is going to have breakfast with you in his office."  
  
Syd picked up her doll and let Trivette lead her out. As they came out of earshot of the staff members Jimmy leaned forward and whispered to Syd, "Piper and Chris send big hugs and kisses to Mom."  
  
A small smile stole across her face at the thought of the children.  
  
"And here we are," Trivette announced as they stood in front of Welsh's office door. Rapping loudly he announced they were there. Dr. Welsh called for them to come in. Opening the door wide Jimmy stood back for Syd to go in as the good doctor came over taking her hand.  
  
"That will be all," Dr. Welsh dismissed Trivette, "Amanda and I will be just fine come back for her in about an hour."  
  
Trivette didn't know what it was but there was something about the way Dr. Welsh had looked at Syd that bothered him.  
  
"Amanda sit," Welsh was smiling at her. "I know that you are in there somewhere," he continued as Sydney sat on the edge of the chair.  
  
He had moved behind her resting his hands heavily on her shoulders he leaned forward his lips coming near her ear. "I know you can hear me Amanda, I know you understand, you and I are going to become real close friends," he began saying as his hands began to massage her shoulders.  
  
Syd willed herself not to move trying hard to keep up the façade she had created. She clutched her doll closer to her as Welsh's hand moved around to the front of her neck sliding downward toward her breast.  
  
"Melia, Melia, Melia," she began to chant and rock from side to side.  
  
"Amanda stop it right now," Welsh demanded to no avail. "I think it is time to learn a lesson here, you are going to bend to my will one way or another."  
  
Sydney still chanted and still rocked aimlessly.  
  
"Have it your way Amanda," Welsh told her going to the breakfast table that been set up for them and tipping it over with a loud crash. Next he went to the phone, "Get me two orderlies we have a situation here," he yelled into the receiver.  
  
Within seconds two orderlies came through the door and as they did Welsh grabbed the doll from Syd.  
  
"Mine," Syd cried out as one of the orderlies went to either side of her holding her as she tried to grab for her doll.  
  
"Take her to room four and put her in restraints," Welsh ordered.  
  
Trivette watched on unable to prevent what was happening without putting them all in trouble. He watched them drag Syd down the hall calling out for her doll, he watched them through the tiny window in the door as they held her down putting her wrists and ankles into the leather straps that would hold her in the bed. The two of them left her there crying out for her doll. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
If was nearly five o'clock before Trivette could get inside that room with Sydney. No body had so much as brought her a glass of water since she had been put there around eight A.M. that morning.  
  
"Syd, Syd?" Trivette called going to her taking her hand.  
  
"Jimmy?" Syd whispered.  
  
"I'm going to get you out of here."  
  
"No Jimmy I'm all right. I can do this, it's Welsh we have to put him away," she rasped out. "Cecilia told me he was a murderer, that Leigh-Ann was murdered that she was expecting a baby."  
  
"The autopsy should have shown that if she was expecting a baby," Trivette replied thinking out loud.  
  
"Check it again Jimmy there has to be something to it, there just has to be after what I experienced today." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Shh, okay, okay I'll keep watch outside your door until Gage gets here," he said starting to get up.  
  
She grasped tight to his hand for a moment before letting go so he could slip back out into the hall.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Trivette looked around the corridor for a second time before he pulled out his cell phone and began to dial.  
  
"Gage Syd got into a little trouble today," Trivette began. "Gage listen to me, she's all right. She had a run in with Dr. Welsh, he's had her in restraints all day. Gage take a few deep breaths will you please, she's not hurt I just wanted to clue you in before you got here. All right I'll see you shortly."  
  
Trivette hung up he hated having to call Gage but figured it was better then waiting to find out when he got here. He looked around again and started to dial Walker catching sight of Welsh he turned off the phone instead.  
  
"And what about Mrs. Sheldon Dr. Welsh the nurse on the desk was asking?"  
  
Welsh glanced at his watch and turned to the nurse. "Have the people on the nightshift release her and take her back to her room," he instructed as he began to walk away then stopping he turned adding, "Have a tray sent to her room too."  
  
Welsh walked down the corridor and out the door dismissing the whole incident.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Gage was all but running as he came down the hall Trivette nodded towards the door and watched him go in. Turning he headed towards Welsh's office before he left intending on checking it out to see what he could find to help incriminate the man.  
  
Going right to Syd he began undoing the buckles that held her wrists.  
  
"Gage?"  
  
"Lay back Honey I'll have you out of these in a minute," he told her releasing her wrists and moving to her ankles. Once he had the last leather strap unbuckled he took her in his arms.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here," Syd whispered clinging to her husband, "I. we can't blow this."  
  
"We won't let's get you out of here," Gage whispered back helping her to her feet letting her lean against him knowing her ordeal had taken more from her then she was willing to admit.  
  
Slowly they made their way towards Syd's room and they almost made it only to be stopped by Nurse Hampton's shrill voice, "Williams Mrs. Sheldon hasn't been very good today, get her cleaned up, feed her and put her to bed."  
  
Gage paused his back to Nurse Hampton and looking to the ceiling before answering replied, "You got it."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Syd stood with the hot water raining down on her, her eyes closed trying unsuccessfully to block the day from her mind. Finally she turned the taps to off letting Gage wrap the towel around her rubbing his hands over her drying her. She had told him what had happened that day and Gage's determination to put Welsh where he belonged became as great as Syd's.  
  
He lingered with her a little longer holding her gently kissing her lips before taking her arm and unlocking the door allowing him to take her back to her room. They had almost made it when Hampton's voice called out again from the nurse's station, "Williams."  
  
Gage turned to see what she wanted, "Her meds," she barked then totally out of character she let her words soften saying, "Dr. Welsh left this for Mrs. Sheldon as well," and she held up Amanda's doll.  
  
"Doll," Syd cried snatching it from Hampton and pulling it to her.  
  
"You make sure we have a quiet night tonight Mrs. Sheldon or you won't be seeing doll for a very long time," the nurse told Amanda her gruff self returning as she went back to her desk.  
  
Cecilia was all ready in bed even though it was early; she lay with her back to them as they entered the room. She made no move to let them know if she was awake or not.  
  
Syd's supper tray was waiting for her and even though she hadn't eaten for twenty-four hours she had no real appetite. What was on the plate was not very appealing but she forced herself to sit down and begin.  
  
"I'll sneak you in something better tomorrow," Gage told her thinking that he might even be hard pressed to eat that. His phone rang and he pulled it from his pocket to answer it. Syd watched him his face loosing all expression.  
  
"Oh God, you're at Methodist, a couple of hours."  
  
Syd could make head nor tail out of Gage's side of the conversation she fixed her gaze on him as he paused to listen to who ever was calling.  
  
"I'll find a way to get us there, just do what you'd do for your own."  
  
Gage hung up the phone.  
  
"What is it?" Syd heard herself asking as Gage sat beside her moving his arm tightly around her waist.  
  
"That was Trivette calling from Methodist," Gage began as Syd clutched tight to his hand. "It seems the kids were jumping on the bed and Piper got bounced off onto the floor. She's broken her arm in two places."  
  
Sydney was fighting her husband to get on her feet. "Gage what's the matter with you? It's Piper."  
  
"Syd how far do you think we'd get?" Gage argued.  
  
"Call Trivette, call Walker have them send in the troops, I've got to get to my baby."  
  
"Will you slow down and listen to me," Gage demanded. "They were just taking her up to surgery to set it when Trivette called. Both Erica and Alex were with her and are looking after her. Trivette has talked with the doctor and he says it will be a couple more hours before she will be back down to her room. There is nothing we could do if we were there right now any way," he tried to soothe her.  
  
A tear was beginning in Syd's eyes she knew Gage was right but right now all she wanted was to hold her little girl, to make sure she was going to be all right. She just wanted to hold her and make the hurt go away.  
  
"You try and eat a little more of this while I try and figure a way that we can get out of here for a few hours," Gage told her wiping the tear from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Go out in the van," came Cecilia's voice.  
  
Both Syd and Gage looked at Cecilia who still faced the wall.  
  
"Dawson and McCray they take girls and drugs out of here to supply for parties every few nights and tonight happens to be one of those nights."  
  
"How do you know that," Syd asked.  
  
"I've been out a couple of times," she replied as she turned to face them. "They drug us then load us into a van and it's party time. They caught me trying to use the phone the last time they took me out of here. That's when I found out what electric shock treatment is all about."  
  
Once again Cecilia turned to face the wall ending their conversation.  
  
"All right Syd lay down for a bit while I go make this happen," Gage whispered to her pulling the covers around her. "I'll be back as quick as I can."  
  
Picking up the tray he disappeared into the hall. Syd closed her eyes quickly snapping them open when Welsh's face came to mind. She lay on her side because she could thinking of Piper longing to be there with her. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Gage deposited the dinner tray on a trolley in the hall and went in search of Dawson. He found both him and McCray in the common room talking. The men went silent when Gage walked in.  
  
"What do you want Williams?" McCray asked.  
  
"To know what the hell went on here today with Amanda?"  
  
"I guess Welsh doesn't want you to have her either, wants to save her for himself. His methods of persuasion are just a little different then yours," Dawson snickered as he got a dig in evening the score over last night in Amanda's room.  
  
"Well he thinks wrong," Gage smiled at the two of them. "You see Amanda and I are going to do a little partying tonight and you two are going to help me with that."  
  
"Now just why would we do that?" McCray asked intrigued by Williams' boldness.  
  
"Because I'll be putting a little stop to your party plans this evening if you don't," Gage smiled back. "There will be no drugging girls and loading them into the back of a van for a party tonight if I don't get what I want."  
  
Dawson's mouth dropped open as Gage threw their scheme back into their faces McCray never lost his cool.  
  
"Just what is it that you want Williams?" he asked.  
  
"After the day Amanda has had I want to get her a way from here for a few hours. I want you to load her onto the van with the rest of the girls and I'll meet you at the back gate where you can turn her custody over to me," Gage explained. "After a nice evening I'll meet you back at the gate with her and she will come back in with you. Do we have a deal?"  
  
"This time," McCray agreed, "Let's not make this a habit. Have her at the back entrance in forty-five minutes."  
  
"Don't worry she will be," Gage smiled.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Watching from his car Gage saw the van move up to the back door where the girls, Syd included waited. The doors quickly opened and they were loaded in. He followed to the back gate where the driver pulled over and McCray got out coming around back to open the door. Taking Syd by the arm he lead her over to where Gage waited for her.  
  
"Remember Williams this van will be at these gates at exactly five-thirty A.M. If you aren't we leave you on the outside. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah got it," Gage replied helping Syd into the car.  
  
Gage got in the car and drove out ahead of the van. He reached over and took his wife's hand passing Walker's familiar silver ram. As the van from the facility started out Walker pulled out to follow. Gage veered off towards Methodist hospital while Walker followed the van.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Alex sat in the waiting room at Methodist with Chris when Syd and Gage got there. They were just bringing Piper down to her room and getting her settled for her over night stay.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy," Chris cried seeing both parents running to them at the same time. Syd gathered him in her arms and Mom and Dad hugged him.  
  
In the next breath Chris was crying, "I'm sorry I didn't know Piper would break her arm."  
  
"We'll talk about it when Mom and I are finished this job," Gage told his son trying hard to hold a stern face.  
  
"Mrs. Walker?" the doctor asked as he entered.  
  
"Dr. Mathews this is Piper's Mom and Dad," Alex introduced them taking Chris from Sydney's arms so they could talk to the doctor.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Gage," the doctor addressed them, "We've set the break and your daughter is resting comfortably. We'd like to keep her over night just to make sure we don't have any problems. She is just waking up if you would like to see her."  
  
"Oh yes Dr. Mathews just give us one minute," Syd replied turning to Chris.  
  
"Syd I'm just about to go back over the Erica's did you want me to take Chris with me?" Alex asked this little boy's face falling.  
  
Sydney took her son back in her arms and began to speak to him, "We love you so much Chris. As much as Daddy and I would love to spend this time with you before we go back to work we need to be with Piper because she is hurt and scared. When this job is over all of us are going to take some time together is it a deal?"  
  
Chris looked around his Mom to his Dad who shook his head yes then looking at Alex said to her, "I'm ready Aunt Alex."  
  
Syd hugged tightly to her son letting Gage take him for a hug too before giving him up to Alex and following the doctor.  
  
Dr. Mathews left them outside Piper's room, Gage pushed the door open and they went in to see their little daughter lying in the hospital bed. Taking Syd's hand in his the two of them walked over where she lay.  
  
"Mommy, Mommy, Daddy," she cried seeing them.  
  
"Oh Honey," Syd was crying wiping her face with the back of his hand.  
  
Gage motioned to Syd to sit in the rocking chair that was beside Piper's bed, then lifting his tiny daughter and gently kissing her put her in her mother's arms to cuddle there.  
  
Syd's lips pressed against her daughter's forehead as Gage sat on the edge of the bed watching and loving them both. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Gage had come back in with coffee and sandwiches, Syd even though her eyes had closed still sat holding Piper close. Setting down the coffee he nudged her shoulder and she opened her eyes.  
  
"How bout you have something to eat and give me a few minutes with our daughter we have to get going soon."  
  
Hating to let go Syd reluctantly agreed shaking her head yes letting Gage put his arms under Piper and lift her to him. She then slipped out of the chair and let him take her place sitting on the bed looking at the two of them as Gage had.  
  
Syd reached over and opened a sandwich taking a nibble. "Umm more hospital food you really know how to treat me right Gage," she smiled.  
  
"The coffee is real good too," he grinned back. "We have to leave shortly Syd."  
  
"I know I just hate leaving her here," Syd pouted as she spoke.  
  
Piper's little eyes popped open as it on cue and she looked into Gage's face.  
  
"I hurt my arm Daddy," she told him.  
  
"I know you did, but the doctor fixed it up for you," he told her pulling her close.  
  
"Where's Mommy?"  
  
"Right here Honey," Syd said kneeling down beside the two of them.  
  
"Is your job done?"  
  
"Not quite but soon," Gage answered her.  
  
"Okay, I'm tired I'll see you when you get home," she said with a yawn adding, "I love you Mommy and Daddy."  
  
Syd leaned down kissing her whispering, "Love you too."  
  
Gage lifted her into her bed and whispered, "Love you too Piper, love you too."  
  
Putting his arm around Syd they stood a moment more as Piper fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It was five fifteen when Gage and Syd pulled up at the back gate at the Tyler Facility. Walker and Trivette were there waiting for them, Trivette all ready had the gate open.  
  
"Syd you shouldn't have to worry too much about Welsh today things should be in a big enough up roar," Walker informed her. "Dallas PD will be coming to arrest Dawson and McCray in about thirty minutes and if that isn't enough I'll be demanding to see my wife today as well. I don't think he'll risk having you in restraints."  
  
"Thanks Walker," she gratefully told him as Gage expressed the same sentiments.  
  
"You better get back in there before you're missed," Trivette warned.  
  
Gage nodded in agreement and drove threw the gate towards the parking area.  
  
"Syd duck down," Gage cautioned putting his hand to the back of her head pulling her forward out of sight as he slowed the car.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Welsh just pulled in and is getting out of his car he has that patient Maggie with him. Man she can hardly walk," Gage was telling her watching the scene before him. "She almost looks as if she is walking in her sleep."  
  
"She must be drugged," Syd hissed back.  
  
"Must be," Gage agreed as Welsh and Maggie disappeared in the doors. "Let's get you back before you are missed.  
  
Quickly parking the car Gage went around to Syd's side and opened the door helping her out and taking her arm as usual to lead her inside. She in turn grabbed the doll to her and walked obediently along beside him. They entered the side door closest to her room not making a sound thinking they were home free when suddenly they heard Welsh's voice.  
  
"What are you doing out here with Mrs. Sheldon?" he demanded.  
  
Gage stopped turning to face the doctor while Syd remained staring straight ahead.  
  
"Mrs. Sheldon woke early this morning and was restless I took her for a short walk around the grounds I didn't think it would hurt anything," Gage replied.  
  
"Well you thought wrong Mrs. Sheldon had a bad day yesterday she became a threat to herself and the other patients she is restricted to her room for the time being," Welsh told him in no uncertain terms. "From now on you do not take it upon yourself to decide on the well being of the patients here. Or you may."  
  
Welsh didn't have time to finish the nurse who worked the reception desk was rushing up to him something about the police being there.  
  
"Get her back to her room," Welsh bellowed rushing off with the nurse.  
  
"That was close," Syd sighed watching the two of them rush off.  
  
Syd nodded her head in agreement as they continued to her room. Pushing open the door they were greeted by Andy McCray.  
  
"Cops are you Williams?" he snarled at Gage.  
  
"What are you talking about McCray?" He came back on the offensive, "I'm the one who should be mad we waited outside that gate for forty-five minutes this morning for you to bring Amanda back inside. Where in hell were you?"  
  
"The van never made it back like you didn't know. This operation has gone on for over two years with very few incidents and never cops until you came along," McCray accused his voice becoming louder.  
  
"I've no idea what you are talking about," Gage insisted letting his voice become a little louder as well.  
  
"Like hell you don't," McCray shouted coming at Gage with his fist.  
  
Gage easily side stepped him grabbing his arm and forcing it behind his back shoving him face first across Syd's bed.  
  
"I don't know what your game is McCray but all I know is I asked you a for a favour and you reneged on it. Now you are in here accusing me of something I know nothing about."  
  
The door flew open and two police officers came rushing in. One pulled Gage off of McCray escorting both of them into the hall. Sydney had slid to the floor as soon as she saw that Gage was in no danger to rock her doll and hum to herself. Trivette and a nurse had come in as the officers were taking Gage and McCray out. Trivette went to Syd while the nurse went to Cecilia who was cowering in another corner of the room.  
  
"Come on Amanda let's get you back in your bed," Trivette was saying as he placed his hand beneath her elbow helping her up.  
  
"Doll," Syd smiled holding the doll out for Trivette to see.  
  
"Yes doll," Trivette agreed with her.  
  
"Williams?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"Oh Williams," Trivette nodded, "I'm sure he'll be back they were looking for the other guy not him."  
  
"Williams," she said again letting Trivette pull off her shoes and swing her feet up on the bed.  
  
"Soon Amanda, soon."  
  
"Williams," she half pouted grabbing Jimmy's hand.  
  
"Like him don't you?"  
  
She smiled almost shyly at him.  
  
"He may even like you a little," Trivette grinned and she smiled a little more.  
  
The nurse who came in with Trivette helped Cecilia into bed but her patient didn't say a word until she and Sydney were alone.  
  
"Your daughter all right?" she asked.  
  
Syd nodded yes.  
  
"You and your boyfriend did this didn't you? Is it true are you cops?"  
  
Again Syd nodded yes. "Rangers," she confessed.  
  
"How did you happen to become a patient here Cecilia?" Sydney questioned interested in the woman's story.  
  
"Carol Barnes," she sighed  
  
Syd recognized the name she was the other patient who died at the facility.  
  
"She was my best friend all through college, we sort of lost touch after though I got a job as a reporter and she got married. Out of the blue she called, scared talking in a whisper, she said she needed my help they were keeping her a prisoner here.  
  
By the time I got to Dallas two days later she was dead committed suicide was the official ruling. I couldn't believe it, I tried to find out what happened from her X-husband Ray all he said was the divorce had been hard on her and she had, had a breakdown, that he didn't know what happened. I decided there had to be a story here and came in undercover to find it.  
  
It didn't take Welsh long to begin to take notice of me. Things went along pretty much for me like they did for you yesterday until he caught me snooping around in his office one night. They searched my room and found my cell phone, with that it was easy for them to find my outside contact who I haven't heard from since," she paused for a moment looking at the ceiling trying to gather strength to finish telling Sydney her story.  
  
"Welsh is evil he made me do things." her voice trailed off again her hands going to her face in recollection of what had happened to her.  
  
The door opened again before any more could be said, Cecilia's nurse from the day before had come in to start her on her morning routine. She ushered Cecilia out the door leaving Sydney there alone.  
  
Throwing back the covers Syd went to the door and opened it a crack. She could see Gage standing in handcuffs as he tried to explain to Dallas PD what was going on. Finally one of the detectives came over to where he stood telling the officers to remove the cuffs.  
  
Turning to get a view of the other end of the hall she caught sight of Cecilia and her nurse coming back towards the room. Syd quickly got back into bed just as the two of them entered the room.  
  
Cecilia could hardly move as the nurse guided her to her bed helping her to lay back. She pulled the cover over the motionless body saying, "You rest now dear."  
  
She made no move that she even understood what had been said to her she stared aimlessly at the ceiling. The nurse patted her hand and without so much as a glance towards Sydney left the room.  
  
Syd was out of bed like a shot. "Cecilia, Cecilia what have they done to you?" she asked in vain taking her hand realizing she had been heavily sedated.  
  
"Your turn my dear," came a voice from behind her as she turned to see Nurse Hampton standing there.  
  
"Doll," Syd replied moving back towards her bed.  
  
"Never mind doll Dr. Welsh wants you," she told Syd moving towards her to grab her.  
  
"No, no, no, Melia, Melia, no, no," Sydney began crying out climbing across the bed to make her escape still not wanting to tip her hand before they could get to the bottom of the deaths and Dr. Welsh. Bolting for the door she was abruptly stopped by another orderly Syd had not seen before. He was a big man, bigger then what Gage was in both height and girth. Getting one arm around her he lifted Syd from the floor clamping his other hand over her mouth to silence her. He walked to the bed shoving her face first into it holding her there while Hampton went to the hall bringing back a gurney to transport her to Welsh.  
  
Working together the two of them soon had Syd gagged she fought desperately as they lifted her on gurney.  
  
"Hold her Reade so I can get her wrists into these fetters," Hampton ordered pulling the buckle as tight as she could.  
  
"I don't see why we don't just give her something like the rest," Reade whined holding tightly to Syd's other wrist so the strap could be buckled in place.  
  
"Dr. Welsh wants her alert to what is going on around her during this session."  
  
Reade snickered out loud at Hampton's choice of words. "You mean he wants her to know everything that is happening to her as he rips her clothes from her and does what he wants to her. He's the one who should be locked up here."  
  
"If you feel that way why aren't you out there talking to the police," Hampton spit back as they tightened the last buckle around Syd's ankle.  
  
Reade laughed again, "Cause they don't pay as good as Welsh does."  
  
"And you remember that," Hampton warned him throwing a sheet over Syd to just under her nose tucking it so tight that she couldn't even manage to squirm. Going to the door she held it open as Reade wheeled Syd out.  
  
With Sydney helpless to do anything the pair of them wheeled her to the infirmary. The place was deserted as they pushed the stretcher into one of the exam areas and Hampton drew the curtain around her.  
  
"The good doctor taking home movies again this time?" Reade asked looking at the camcorder sitting on the counter.  
  
"Who knows and who cares?" Hampton hissed, "We've done our part lets get the hell out of here."  
  
She gave Reade a little shove and they disappeared to the other side of the curtain a moment later Syd heard the door click shut and silence took over. Struggle as she may there was no way that she could free herself. Finally she lay silent the only sound her own heart beating against her chest.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The door to Syd's room stood open as Gage hurriedly approached it. Going inside he found her bed sheets dishevelled and the rag doll on the floor but no Syd. Cecilia lay there staring aimlessly at the ceiling, seeing her face Gage knew she would be no help. He hurried back into the corridor to run right into Hampton and Reade.  
  
"Where's Amanda?" he demanded.  
  
"Hey aren't you off duty?" Reade asked standing his ground.  
  
"I'm pulling a double," Gage shot back not wanting to take time to spar with these two.  
  
"If you are working then you better report to the charge nurse," Hampton cut in, "They do things differently during the day then at night."  
  
Catching sight of Trivette Gage answered, "I bet they do," as he walked away towards his friend.  
  
"Amanda's gone," Gage said to Trivette holding up the doll he was still clutching at the same time.  
  
"And we'd better find her," Trivette said beginning to explain what had just been found in the session tapes of Leigh-Ann Stratton. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
The seconds crawled by for Sydney as the terror of her situation began to dominate her mind. Every little sound coming from hall heightened her fear, her hands were clenched so tight they pained and she hardly noticed.  
  
Finally the wait was over the door to the infirmary opened and then closed. She could hear voices, Welsh was one of them but she didn't recognize the other two. She pulled desperately to no avail once again against the leather trappings that held her to the gurney biting down hard on the towel that was stuffed in her mouth.  
  
"Here is your little prize for today," Welsh laughed reaching for the sheet and pulling it from her. Two men in robes stood either side of him looking down at Syd.  
  
"Why is it the really nice looking ones are always crazy?" the one asked closing his hand around her leg just above the restraint and moving up her leg to the top. Opening his hand her rubbed his palm against her stomach drawing it up between her breast finally coming to rest against her neck and chin.  
  
Syd squirmed uncontrollably beneath his touch trying to get away even though it was an impossibility. She screamed against the towel on and on the sound completely muffled but it didn't matter she couldn't stop.  
  
"We have lots of time gentlemen her husband isn't coming until after lunch and she doesn't speak anyway or at least what she does say doesn't make sense. Let me get the camera equipment set up," Welsh instructed.  
  
"Man nothing bothers you does it Welsh," the second one began, "The cops all over the place this morning her husband coming in this afternoon and you still fit some filming in."  
  
"I've got four more sold pictures to get made. I don't have time to be bothered," Welsh snapped, "You are here to act not to ask questions. Now you two make Amanda feel real good like she has to break the bonds to have you then we'll move across the hall to the padded room for the real action."  
  
"You're the boss," the first one smiled focusing in on Syd once again reaching behind her neck to undo the strings of the hospital gown pulling it down for all three men to see her exposed breasts.  
  
Sydney's screams were once again muffled against the towel as both men laid their hands on her, moving over her, teasing her, torturing her, Dr. Welsh moving around them recording the whole thing.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Welsh's office was being pulled apart when Trivette and Gage reached it. Trivette went to Lieutenant Parker and after a quick explanation he ordered a room by room search for Ranger Cooke.  
  
"Hampton knows something," Gage fumed, "And that orderly that was with her."  
  
"Reade," Trivette agreed catching sight of him at the end of the hall. "Hey Reade hold up," he shouted.  
  
The man took off running Gage and Trivette right behind. Shoving the exit doors open with his shoulder he bolted out them and right into Walker. He took a swing at Walker who quickly ducked, Gage was right behind Reade and tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Where did you take her Reade? Where is she?" Gage shouted.  
  
"You're as crazy as them Williams," Reade shouted his fist catching the side of Gage's head.  
  
"Amanda, where is she?" Trivette asked.  
  
Reade said nothing.  
  
"You and Nurse Hampton are in a lot of trouble Reade," Trivette stated, "You just finished kidnapping a Texas Ranger."  
  
"Texas Ranger? She's just one of the nut cases," Reade insisted.  
  
"Then you did take Amanda, who happens to be a Texas Ranger?" Walker asked.  
  
"Where is she Reade?" Gage was in his face again, "If you don't really want to see crazy you'll tell me right now what you did with her."  
  
"Infirmary, Welsh wanted her in the infirmary and that's where we left her."  
  
Gage was all ready running Walker a step behind him they got to the corridor where the infirmary was just as they were wheeling Sydney across the hall.  
  
"Stop where you are Texas Rangers," Walker shouted.  
  
All three men began running Walker and Gage right behind them Trivette joining them. The two actors stopped in their tracks letting Trivette take them into custody. Gage tackled Welsh bringing him easily to the floor pounding him with his fists. Walker grabbed his friend's shoulder pulling him off of Welsh, nodding towards Syd.  
  
Gage went to where Syd lay naked a sheet tossed half over her. She was still bound to the stretcher, still gagged the tears streaming from her eyes. Tears stung Gage's eyes as he began to unbuckle the straps that held her wrists and ankles. He took the gag from her mouth and lifted her into his arms and they both cried. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Piper came running down to the edge of the lake where Gage was fishing with Chris. She plopped herself down beside her father letting out an exaggerated sigh.  
  
"What's the matter Piper? Not having a good time?" Gage asked.  
  
"I can't go swimming thanks to this," she complained holding her cast up for Gage to see. "I'm tired of fishing," she continued, "And Mom keeps hugging us and crying."  
  
Gage was silent for a moment before he asked, "Is she crying now?"  
  
"I'm not posse to tell you," she flatly stated.  
  
Chris sat down on the other side of his father, "Is she going to be okay Dad?"  
  
Putting an arm around each of them he assured them that Mom was going to be fine, wishing he felt as sure as he spoke.  
  
A week had passed since they broke the case at the Tyler Mental Facility. Nurse Hampton in order to save herself filled in all the missing pieces on Dr. Welsh. First how Carol Barnes' murder was accidental she had been trying to escape from Welsh's estate where he had often taken the patients to make his films. He had locked her in one of the bedrooms on the third floor and she had fallen to her death climbing out the window. He had brought her back to the facility and made it look like she had jumped from the roof.  
  
Leigh-Ann was different she had become pregnant; Welsh wanting to cover his tracks had an abortion performed on her against her will. Being in the fragile state she was in Leigh-Ann had taken her own life.  
  
Hampton told them what Welsh had done to Syd he had done to countless other patients. Gage hugged both the kids closer to him.  
  
"Piper how bout you look after my fishing line while I go see if I can get Mom to come down here with us."  
  
"Okay," she sighed again taking the fishing pole from her Dad.  
  
Getting up Gage headed up the trail to where the camp was set up. Syd was coming from the other direction with her arms full of wood for the evening fire. Going to her he took the wood from her.  
  
"Thought you were catching supper," Syd smiled a wistful smile. Her eyes were rimmed red giving away that she had been crying.  
  
Gage set the wood down and took her in his arms she leaned her face against his chest he felt so good.  
  
"Your daughter was worried about you," Gage told her kissing her forehead.  
  
"Ratted me out did she?" Syd asked looking up into her husband's face.  
  
"Not really I wormed it out of her," he said pulling Syd closer.  
  
"Gage, I know this has been hard for all of us. but I feel that I'm getting a little stronger every day."  
  
"Syd."  
  
"No listen to me, I know I still have a lot to get past but two days ago I couldn't even have decided this. The HOPE center has a group for victims of rape I'm going to become part of that group when our vacation is over. This is not going to beat me I've got two beautiful kids that need me and I'm not about to let them down," she declared adding, "Or you for that matter."  
  
Gage remained silent holding her finally speaking, "I should have protected."  
  
Her fingers were on his lips, "Please Gage no you did everything the way you should have there is no blame here. Trivette was there and a whole hospital full of police no one would have believed this would happen. We just need a little time to heal," she murmured her head lying against his chest once more.  
  
Pulling back from her Gage took Syd's face in his hands gently caressing her cheek with his thumb. Even though he knew this was something that would always scar their lives he could still see her slowly returning to him. Together they would get past this he trusted their love to see them through, as did she. Leaning forward he tenderly kissed his beautiful wife feeling her arms twine around his neck. He gently lifted her in his arms the kiss becoming more passionate.  
  
"Mom, Dad come quick Piper caught a fish, a great big old fish," Chris was shouting excitedly.  
  
Both Syd and Gage smiled widely at each other as Gage set her back on her feet holding her close for a moment more before turning to their son.  
  
Chris had Syd's hand in his now and was tugging her towards the trail that led to the lake while Gage took the other one and they took off to find Piper. The little girl was jumping up and down excitedly as the fish flopped around in front of her on the shore.  
  
"I caught a fish Mommy," she was shouting excitedly as Gage went to take it from the hook.  
  
"And with a broken arm too," Syd cried out picking the child up and swinging her around.  
  
"Looks like we are going to eat well tonight," Gage laughed.  
  
"No Daddy we can't eat him," Piper cried out, "We have to put him back."  
  
"Put him back," both Chris and Gage exclaimed at the same time.  
  
Seeing the look on Piper's little face all of them knew they had no choice and soon the fish was swimming back to the center of the lake.  
  
As the children raced up the trail and back to camp Sydney turned to Gage catching his hand in hers she made a small declaration, "This is what our lives are about Gage and I for one am not going to let anything stand in the way of this."  
  
Drawing her into his arms again he made his own declaration, "Nor will I Syd, Nor will I"  
  
The End 


End file.
